Ukuni Woods
Ukuni Woods is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes Ukuni Woods is a stretch of woodland. It is mainly composed of sparsely spread acacia trees. History The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Ukuni Woods is mentioned by Thurston, who asks the Lion Guard if Flat Ridge Rock is near Big Springs or Ukuni Woods. "The Rise of Makuu" When the Lion Guard hears a cry for help, they race to the source of the voice, Ukuni Woods, where they see a hyrax stuck in a thorn bush. They proceed to free the little creature, who gets in trouble again when a hungry Ushari attempts to eat him. Bunga jumps into action, throwing the snake away, and a startled Beshte jumps out of the way, landing in a mud hole. The friends resolve to visit Big Springs to get him and a stinky Bunga cleaned up. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Ukuni Woods is mentioned in Ono's morning report. "The Trouble With Galagos" Shingo the giraffe gets himself stuck in an acacia tree while grazing on its leaves. The Lion Guard arrives to free him, and he proceeds to feed on a different tree. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Ukuni Woods, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Janja * The Lion Guard: Questioning The Past * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: A Special Kinship * The Lion Guard: Sibling Affection * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Nephew * The Lion Guard: A New Discovery * The Lion Guard: Zuri's Grief * The Lion Guard: Zazu's Love * The Lion Guard: Familial Argument * The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Love * The Lion Guard: Fuli's Affection * The Lion Guard: A Harsh Confrontation * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend * The Lion Guard: Babysitting Marigold * The Lion Guard: Defeating Reirei * The Lion Guard: Can't Wait to be Queen * The Lion Guard: Basi's Love * The Lion Guard: Meeting Shari * The Lion Guard: Confronting Scar * The Lion Guard: Kopa's Affection * The Lion Guard: A Royal Duty * The Lion Guard: An Unbreakable Bond * The Lion Guard: Defeating Mzingo * The Lion Guard: Uru's Love * The Lion Guard: Protecting Mtoto * The Lion Guard: Kata and Maya's Hatred * The Lion Guard: Protecting Swala * The Lion Guard: Protecting Makini * The Lion Guard: Dwala's Support *The Lion Guard: Helping Nala *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bracken *The Lion Guard: Kovu's Faith *The Lion Guard: Vitani's Faith *The Lion Guard: Kopa's Faith *The Lion Guard: Tiifu's Faith *The Lion Guard: Protecting Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Pride *The Lion Guard: Kora's Pride *The Lion Guard: Kora's Faith *The Lion Guard: Ayla's Faith *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mosi *The Lion Guard: Sarafina's Affection *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Pride *The Lion Guard: Clea's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Mohatu's Affection *The Lion Guard: Diku's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Mohatu's Support *The Lion Guard: Sarabi's Pride *The Lion Guard: Shari's Love *The Lion Guard: Kula's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Kula's Support *The Lion Guard: A Granduncle's Affection *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kia *The Lion Guard: Nala's Love *The Lion Guard: Nita's Affection *The Lion Guard: A Grandfather's Love *The Lion Guard: Dwala's Faith *The Lion Guard: Diku's Faith *The Lion Guard: Kenai's Love *The Lion Guard: A Grandfather's Pride *The Lion Guard: Grandfatherly Support *The Lion Guard: A Grandmother's Support *The Lion Guard: Sibling Fondness *The Lion Guard: Fuli's Love *The Lion Guard: A Grandaunt's Confidence *The Lion Guard: A Granduncle's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Defeating Mpishi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hadithi *The Lion Guard: Defeating Kenge *The Lion Guard: A Tense Argument *The Lion Guard: A Grandfather's Faith *The Lion Guard: A Brother's Support *The Lion Guard: Expressing Hatred *The Lion Guard: An Aunt's Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Special Relationship *The Lion Guard: Helping Nita *The Lion Guard: A Grandfather’s Kindness *The Lion Guard: Defending Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: An Uncle's Kindness *The Lion Guard: Kata and Maya's Resentment * The Dark Roar Returns * Return To Pride Rock Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations